Kuroko's first year in Seirin!
by LoveToRead15
Summary: This short story tells the tale of Kuroko attending Seirin without ever enrolling in their basketball club and forgetting about his previous years as a player in Teiko middle school….but not all have forgotten him and decide to make him join their respected basketball team.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke**

**Summary: This short story tells the tale of Kuroko attending Seirin without ever enrolling in their basketball club and forgetting about his previous years as a player in Teiko middle school….but not all have forgotten him and decide to make him join their respected basketball team.**

************************************ Chapter One***********************************

**Seirin first day of school 7:30 {****Kuroko Pov}**

** The decision he made was decided before he enrolled here and in all honesty it relieved him to know that he wouldn't have to attend another basketball practice or game this year or any it also helped that he no longer had to go to school with the so called generation of miracles….after all someone who hated basketball like him had no reason to play or pretend to enjoy it …all that was in the past never to be thought about and yet this is what he was thinking while he looked at the club registration desk.**

**From the moment he saw her he knew she could sense someone physical strength and potential what amused him was watching that boy who came in dragging the other with him register into the club he had red hair, tan, reddish eyes, and tall so very tall that he didn't look like he was a freshman all this he watched with detachment and he merely shrugged and started walking away while thinking that boy showed promised but he was most probably hot headed and brute yes that was it strength was okay but strength alone couldn't win when there was an opponent who could analyze your moves and predict your next move .…such a pity.**

**Sight**

**He was bored no denying it. He didn't know what to do. What club could he join? What was he good at? Well it was time to find out**

**He sighted once more and headed to his homeroom. When he got there he opened up his book and began to read again and minutes later the tall red headed boy came in and sat down in front of him.**

**His only thought in that moment was: ****_this shall be interesting _**

**The bell rang a few moments later and the students came in the teacher herself arrived a few minutes behind schedule but he supposed it was to be expected from his first day of school that's when he heard the red heads name being called.**

**"Taiga Kagami" ****_huh so that was his name….._**

**(Normal POV)**

** Everything looked normal in class I mean students ignoring the teachers and the teachers droning on and on about some type of equation but if you looked close enough you would see the calculative light in a certain phantom player eyes and it would send you into cardiac arrest with a strong possibility of dying….anyway said person had been watching the foreign student and it was safe to say that he was checking taiga kagami's potential (again)(just to make sure of his earlier assessment) and it was safe to say it was strong but he had seen better not so long ago and compared to ****_them_**** the red haired American was for lack of better word's lacking. He could certainly say he saw what that coach of the basketball team saw: raw potential plain and simple but he knew that this boy was way out of his league just like every other who tried to compete with the generation of miracles in Kuroko's opinion the couch was hopeful too hopeful to the point of being delusional (not that he would ever say that to her face). **

** As if he could feel the other's stare kagami turned around to look at the person behind him…only to see….nothing!nada….? That's when he blinked several times looked left and right and….still nothing no one was there!**

**"Mr. kagami-san if you may please answer question # 9?"**

**"Oh…..umm…..?It's ….?" He glanced at the board…and surprise there was…nothing there? He glanced at the teacher with a questioning look?**

**"Mr. kagami-san if you had listened to what I said earlier you would know that the question I asked is in your text book…the one you don't have out at the moment next time pay closer attention if you would!" said the teacher**

**Kagami himself sighed in relief from the slight scolding he received, however he felt like he was being dissected at the moment much to his annoyance only to feel a tap on his shoulders when he glanced back and he saw a boy or was it a girl? Look right back at him without much emotion (none) on his/her face. He raised an eyebrow silently asking what he/she wanted.**

**"Would you happen to have a sharpener?" he/she asked**

**"No"**

**"Oh well thank you anyway."**

**Kagami nodded and turned around to "pay attention" to the teacher. Kuroko on the other hand was staring at his new not-so-sharpened-pencil with an air of despair but if anyone asked it was with his usually emotionless.**

**Once class was over or school for that matter you could find yourself in the gym with the basketball club practicing and the coach was very observant and quick to analyze her player's skill and weaknesses. No one disputed Riko Aida unless you wished for some kind of punishment that brought you close to tears and made you wish for death after the humiliated trail was over and your reputation shattered. Thats the kind of person she was...how charmingly cruel of her!**

**After asking her regulars to strip (and what a reaction she got!) she analyzed them throughtly(with the exception of kuroko) and they were quickly put to practice.**

**The seniors barely won probably because of their experiance and because only Kagami could keep up no one noticed the frown that rested in the face of teal haired phanthom or the fact that he was there at all.**

_**His play reminds me of Aimone-kun...A little **_**was the thought that passed throught the mind of the phanthom before he got up and left the gym.**

**Creek...was the noise the door made before they closed.**

**"AH!" screamed the people in the gym**

**"A ghost!"**

**"N-no i-it w-was just the wind...yeah just the wind"**

**Author's Note:**

** Sorry for the this chapters ending! I promise to ****try**** to do better...did you enjoy the story so far?**


	2. Chapter 2: Surpise Visit

**Disclaimer: kuroko no basuke**

**Summary: This short story tells the tale of Kuroko attending Seirin without ever enrolling in their basketball club and forgetting about his previous years as a player in Teiko middle school….but not all have forgotten him and decide to make him join their respected basketball team.**

**Chapter Two:**

**(Home)**

When entering the gates of kuroko's home one could only describe his home as: beautiful in a cold way.

He was used to coming home and . . . being alone it was always that way even when he had gone to Teiko none of his "teammates" where ever invited there either.

He absently walked toward the kitchen more than ready to raid the fridge in order to make himself his beloved milkshakes when two things stopped him: the television was on(which he never watched much less leave it on) and someone was sleeping on the sofa.

Last time he checked this was his home and in his home no one was ever there and now there was, his parents always called before arriving here, his twin brother was away in a boarding school, and his older brother. . . they didn't get along so why was_ he_ here?

He considered an intruder but he was pretty sure that they would be long and with some valuables

Maybe if he annoyed him enough he'd leave.

But that didn't mean he could' enjoy his brother's misery. . .

With that though he walked to the kitchens and as quietly as possible he filled a glass with water and made his way to the sofa

For a moment he considered the soon-to-be ruined sofa but then again he considered his satisfaction with an annoyed estranged brother

Wet brother + annoyed brother = brother leaving = happy kuroko

He tilted the glass and . . . .

**SPLASH**

"TETSUYA!" the older boy scremed "What are you doing?"

. . . .

"Pouring water on you"

Twitch. Twitch. Twitch

"That was rude" was all the older brother said

"Please leave" said Tetsuya

"Why? After I came all the way to see you?" mocked the older sibling

". . . ."

"Okay so it wasn't you why I came but you are a part from it"

"Why?"

"Funny story, when I was in college-"started the older sibling.

"-You are still in college." Interrupted Tetsuya

"As I was _saying,_ I got a call from a former teammates of yours asking what school you enrolled to I of course being the caring older brother that I am-" resumed the brother

"-you gave him my location."

". . . yeah I did"

"To a stranger"

"He said he knew you" pointed out backstabbing sibiling

"To a stranger" emphasized Tetsuya

"But he assured me that he knew you . . . and was he really a stranger? I mean he told me his name . . . which I can't remember at the moment."

"Many people can say that." The phantom player answered.

"But not people notice you little brother which means he knew you."

"You were still in the wrong." Snapped Tetsuya

"Hai Hai no need to get so annoyed at me _I'm_ the one soaking wet you know."

"Was there anything else said teammate asked." Demanded Tetsuya

"Yeah after asking me were you were he also asked if I was willing to transfer you to another school, he explained the benefits of doing so even if school already started mean if I didn't know better I think I was being bribed . . . but then again it's you we are talking about so why would they contact me someone who they don't even know existed before? That's what got me thinking. Also I admit I was curious of why they'd make a fuss over an ungrateful kid?"

"What kinds of benefits?" asked Tetsuya

"Why do you ask?"

"The fact that you are here must mean something said in that conversation grabbed your attention and you are willing to exploits one worth if it gets you anywhere." Explained Tetsuya

"It isn't important."

Both could hear the _for now _that was left unsaid.

"So why'd you leave it?" asked for once a completely serious older brother

"I no longer liked to play it."

"You?! Don't make me laugh you practically lived off of basketball I mean it's all you ever talked about . . . even if you completely sucked at it"

"Things change" was what the younger boy said

The silence reigned for a while as they kept staring at each other but seeing that no explanation was coming from the older kuroko sibling just shrugged it off before asking "So does that mean you don't want to transfer?"

"No" . . . "Why are you asking I figured you'd probably done it or better yet wouldn't care."

"Hey! I'm not like our parents!" was the indignant reply Tetsuya got

"You sure?" was the sage words that came from the younger sibling

". . . at least not completely like I'd care what you do with your life, I mean if you want to bitch about how you hate basketball go ahead I won't stop you. In fact I'll probably enjoy your misery I mean it's not every day we see _you_ moping around."

"What do mean?" was asked by a _very_ confused Tetsuya

"You heard me, I'll give you advice because you _are_ my blood it doesn't matter how much I hate being around you, you are my brother . . . and I might need your help one day so you'd owe me." Reasoned the older kuroko

" . . ."

"Get back at them, make them feel what it means to lose so horribly that they'd break in an instant, make them feel the pain they made everyone else feel, humiliate them to the point where they can't look at anyone in the yes again, make them hate basketball as much as you hate it now, show them the pain they are making you feel. It doesn't matter who you have to manipulate in order to get to your goal, it doesn't matter who gets in your way, just get it done."

". . ."

With that the older kuroko stood up before leaving the living room but before he did so he paused at the door.

"If I were you I would give this plan until the winter cup before going through with it." He said

"Why?"

"Seirin needs to be defeated in order to understand what it means to lose"

"They won't play as a team that way"

"I suppose not but I'm sure you can figure out the solution to that problem."

"Is that so?" said Tetsuya with a sigh

"Yeah I'm sure, after all you learned a few things from _me_ even if you won't admit it."

"Oh so in a twisted logic you are sure of your own skills . . . that were picked up by me?" an amused Tetsuya clarified

"I suppose your right, one more thing . . . don't forget to start training them a week after they get defeated, observe them before hand and watch how far they train themselves" advised the older boy

"What makes you think that I will get revenge?" questioned the younger boy who was currently sitting on edge of the sofa looking at nothing yet looking at everything.

"_Oh_?" now it was the older boy who questioned the younger.

. . .

"I hate basketball, playing annoys me, brings unwanted memories that I wish to forget and your plan doesn't deliver what I want."

"That's just it, _you_ don't know what you _want _which irritates you a lot because it means that your attached to the so called sport you hate _so very_ much." Mocked the elder boy "You can say you hate it but you wish to play with your old teammates like before, before they became what they-no what you _all_ are, what winning _made_ them. But at the same time you resent them for the pain they caused you and trust me there is no one who wouldn't resent them not even a selfless person like yourself."

"You don't know everything" hissed kuroko Tetsuya

"You are wrong we are so alike that it scares you to know someone understands, that captain of yours understood enough to make you wary, but you dislike me and vice versa (1) because we understand each other too much for our own comfort." said the older boy

"If there is something I know it's you, there are two endings to whatever you were planning before I arrived and it goes something like this: defeat _the generation of miracles_ and help them love basketball once more or don't do anything about it and ignore them as much as possible am I right?"

"….." furious silence was all he heard

"Oh _that's_ rich." Laughed the elder sibling until his side's started to hurt "How pathetic, I mean I know what I said about knowing what you were planning but still I think-no I was hoping I was wrong and knowing you the latter seemed the easier choice to comply with."

"So" Tetsuya answered in his professional voice aka emotionless voice

"Look I'm trying to help you a little even when it looks like I'm mocking you (_because I am don't get me wrong_ he muttered) I have your best interest at heart." He finished

"you mean yours" clarified Tetsuya

"Yours, mine, ours what's the difference and don't be a smart ass"

"What's in it for you?" Tetsuya asked

"Entertainment." Was the answer

"Is there anything else you wish to _suggest_?"

"Hmm. . . Practice basketball because manipulating the rest of Seirin will be easy but if you learn to play independently won't that be a bitter reminder to your former teammates? I mean in your current state you won't win a game against any of them . . . I'm not suggesting you play but if have to throw it in their faces that you to have gotten stronger wont that be the best finale that they receive?"

"I suppose that it would."

"Well I'm off to sleep . . . after I dry myself, thank you for the unplanned shower Tetsuya how thoughtful of you." Was the sarcastic remark the Elder sibling said but before walking out of sight he glance back at Tetsuya with a calculative teal stare before turning around and leaving.

"Anything for you . . . Akira" whispered Tetsuya

* * *

**(Elsewere)**

"Have you found him?" asked a boy form where he stood at the bottom of the basket

"I have"

"Where is he?"

"Sierin"

"Well isn't that a pity has the elder brother complied to remove the phantom player to our school?"

"Not yet, but the offers that were made to him were enough to gain the boys interest he won't be turning them down that easily."

"Seirin . . ."the boy under the sing muttered before laughing as if there was no tomorrow

**Authors Note: Sorry for updating so late I know I said I'd update on Friday but my internet was down for a while to make up for my blunder I'll let you choose which former teammate tracked down Kuroko Tetsuya okay? As for the older brother there is a reason as of why I didn't describe him I'm actually stuck on his description so if you'd be so kind as to give me ideas as to how he should look like I'd be extremely grateful(except the eyes they are already decided)**

**So review your answers for both Please!**

**Oh and for those who are questioning why I added two siblings to Kuroko's family its simple they both serve a purpose in the story and they amuse me . . .**

**On the bright side my test week is over (I'm so relieved) which means I only need to worry about homework . . .**

**(1) Kuroko and his older sibling dislike each other.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke**

**Summary: "Akashi-kun meet my niisan kuroko Akira" said Tetsuya with his usual uncaring voice but his eyes told a different story.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Akashi's surprise, Akira's delight, and Tetsuya's torment!**

Playing god was something that few were good at and even rarer was for one to succeed in whatever foolish extravaganza he or she chose to do.

It sometimes made the said person question their own morals

But

As the power over others grew so did their own arrogance and it is precisely this that made it all the more difficult to change, once mind once a course of action was chosen. That is until they have seen for themselves the havoc, pain, and misery they have bought unto those they love . . . they only see until it's too late.

So why play god?

When Akashi Seijuro visited 'someone' it always tended to finish with some type of punishment for the host

Sadly enough not all his visits were well received there were some who cowered, some who dropped to their knees for mercy, and others who bolted out of there so as you can see or perceive all his visits were surprises not the other way around

So when he encountered a surprise he was put off

He _hated_ not knowing! This included surprises when he visits a person

So when he rang kuroko's doorbell he expected him to open the door….not some stranger! This wasn't part of the plan.

They stood there staring at each other for a couple of minutes, weighting each other out, and to their own surprise both recognized a manipulator when they saw one, and they were definitely seeing one now!

Question was how did Tetsuya know the other?

The young man who had opened the door was about to say something when he turned around to look behind him, effectively drawing Akashi's attention towards the figure making its way across the house, and said figure freezing at the sight that beheld him!

The meeting between two sadistic manipulators

This day couldn't get any worse than it was _now_

And the amused smile that Akira wore was definitely not something he wanted to see

Both boys who were stationed at the door watched Tetsuya walk carefully towards them, he looked very pained to see both of them there which was a surprise unto itself seeing as Tetsuya disliked showing any kinds of emotions.

When Tetsuya got to the door he looked as if he were ready to his execution and not to introduce two people who were awkwardly waiting for him to get to the door.

Akira opened his mouth but was silenced in an instant by two glares sent his way, he automatically scowled but watched the red headed boy with mismatched eyes in interest, something told him that living here wasn't going to be dull at any moment…..ever

"Tetsuya explain _this _now!" was the very first words out of Akashi's mouth

"Akashi-kun meet my niisan kuroko Akira" said Tetsuya with his usual uncaring voice but his eyes told a different story.

A stunned Akashi stood at the door looking incredulous and a wary Tetsuya kept glancing between his brother and former captain. That is before a smooth voice interrupted the tense silence

"Kuroko Akira, pleasure to make your acquaintance" was heard from Tetsuya's supposed brother

For the first time since meeting the stranger Akashi looked at him, really looked at him.

The young man that stood by the door had the same teal eyes as Tetsuya's but they were narrower, his hair was darker than his younger sibling by a few shades of blue, his face had lost its baby fat, and now had a more sharper look to it, he had high cheekbones that made him look handsome, and he had pale complexion like the younger sibling. He was tall not freakishly so but his height was a surprise compared to Tetsuya, he had muscle on him but not too much that it would make him look like gym fanatic it did however indicate he was athletic, overall he looked gorgeous if you saw him walking around you would automatically zero in on him.

Definitely not your average male

One thing did stand out though…he had a presence unlike Tetsuya…

"Akashi Seijuro, the pleasure's mine" he didn't look very _pleased_

Awkward silence before:

"Would you like to go in Akashi-san?" asked Akira

"Yes, I'd like that"

"Please come in I'll get you something to drink, water or juice?"

"Water would be fine" Akira spoke with a sight of impatience

"Plain or with ice?" now Akira was mocking him Akashi was sure of that!

"Ice please" was said through gritted teeth

"Would you like-"

"-Akira, Please!" interrupted Tetsuya

"I was just asking him! I was being polite unlike you who just stood there, were have your manners gone Tetsuya-kun?"

Kuroko Tetsuya took a deep breath before attempting to even talk to his _niisan_

"Akira can you _please_ go get the drink?"

"Of course I can anything for you" was the mocking reply he got before watching his brother leave towards the kitchen; he quickly steeled his nerves before looking turning around to Akashi who was looking at his older brothers direction with narrowed eyes.

"Is he really?" asked Akashi

"Yes, he is"

"Are you sure?"

"Birth certificates don't lie . . . most of the time"

The younger kuroko moved towards the side so Akashi could come in before guiding him into the living room gesturing for him to take a seat on the sofa. Both sat there each in their own thoughts before they heard Akira come in with a glass of water (with ice) on a tray.

"Ne ne so you're the famous basketball that I have been hearing about?" asked Akira once he handed Akashi his drink and settled him-self in comfortable one seat sofa.

"You've heard of him?" asked Tetsuya alarmed by this new information

"Of course"

"How?"

"I have my sources" was all that Akira bothered to say all the while sparing a glance at the object of their conversation.

"Hmm…that in itself is obstruction to privacy-" started to say Akashi

"It isn't privacy when its well-known" only to be interrupted by Akira

"I suppose not but keep in mind that these 'sources' of yours are interfering unto one's privacy" pointed out Akashi through gritted teeth.

"As long as they are the ones doing the 'obstruction' I don't see why it should concern me?" Akira said in an indifferent manner.

"It's a minor crime-"

"And as far as I'm concern as you so graciously pointed out a 'minor' crime-"

"Be that as it may, no one likes people who meddle in their personal life, seeking information!" Was said by Akashi who was beyond fuming

Tetsuya could only watch as his brother amused himself irritating his captain, sometime he thought that Akira lived to make his life unnecessarily harder…

"Are you talking from experience?" Akira asked innocently

Tetsuya could only stare at his brother in disbelief; apparently he could let it go!

"How dare you imply-"

"Because that would make you a hypocrite" informed the older sibling

Said older sibling couldn't help but laugh at what he had just said, he found it quite ironic after all he had done since he got here thinking: _if he's a hypocrite what does that make me?_

It did make him wonder if only for a split second

And he just knew that times like these were not pleasant for Tetsuya, so he made sure to milk the moments that did arrive for all they were worth, much to the younger boy irritation.

"Tetsuya!" was all Akashi manage to say before he whipped out a pair of scissors and sent them flying towards Akira

Akira had enough sense to dodge just in time…

Sadly enough he just couldn't keep his mouth shut!

"You have a horrible aim" commented Akira

!

"Akira! What the he-"

"Don't use those words in the house Tetsuya-kun!" admonished the elder brother

The elder dodged another assault of scissors sent his way

All the while wondering where the red-headed boy kept getting the scissors…

"Enough!" was all Tetsuya yelled, clearly he was beyond irritated with both of the them

Both males froze after hearing Tetsuya's yell because simply put Tetsuya never yelled at anyone, no matter how much he disliked you!

Both turned to look at him warily as if it was him who started behaving so….aggressive? Well yes but that wasn't the word…childish? In a way but no that wasn't the word either…destructive? That would have to do for now

"Akira, as far as I'm concerned Akashi-san came to visit _me_, if you would be _so_ kind as to _leave_ (and never come back thought Tetsuya and Akashi) me here to attend to _my_ guest." Tetsuya all but ordered his older brother.

"Brother if you remember correctly I was just being a good host." Defended Akira

"By picking up a fight?" asked an incredulous looking brother

"No of course not, I was simply answering questions, but if someone dislikes to hear the answers on a subject than why ask?" looking at his brother with a 'duh' expression

"Akira just go already!" said Tetsuya while allowing some of his irritation and anger into his voice

"I'm leaving!" Akira glanced at Akashi for a second before said: "I'm sure I'll see you around" before he resumed walking out the living room,

He didn't get very far…

"It was pleasure meeting you Akira-san" Akashi said

"You sure about that" was the remark he got in response

"Not entirely but things have gotten interesting to say the least and rest assured that the next time we cross paths I'll be prepared and it will not end in a pleasant experience for you" warned Akashi Seijuro!

". . ."

". . ."

"Ditto" was all that Akira said toward the threat that he had just received

He had to admit he had wanted to say: _right back at yah!_

Unfortunately his phone started vibrating diverting his attention towards the person who was calling

* * *

He headed to his room before he answered the call, the caller ID claimed the number was private,But something told him he knew the person.

"_Bueno?"_

"_Akira eres tu_?"

"_Si, quien habla_?"

"Te as olvidado de tu hermano?"

". . ."

". . ."

"_Claramente que no! como puedes decir eso__?" _said Akira in a 'assuring' tone

"_Que malo eres! Y yo que voy a ir a visitar los__!"_

"_Quando llegas_?" asked Akira

"_En invierno_" was the response he got

"_Te espero hasta entonces, te hablo luego esta bien_?" he questioned

"_Esta bien, Adios_!"

. . .

Just his luck!

This sucked; having a brother interfere with his plan for Tetsuya was all he needed! Note: sarcasm

"Damn" was all he whispered

For a minute he considered doing nothing and just watch Tetsuya handle his current situation (revenge) but knowing him he'd mess up if he wasn't pushed in the right direction at least until he understood what to do by himself.

Sadly fate seemed to have other plans for Tetsuya

For the first time in a long time Akira didn't know what to do…but he decided to give someone else a call hoping he'd help

He scrolled down his list of contacts until he found the number he was looking for took a deep breath and pressed 'call'

The person on the other line picked up on the first ring

"Hello?"

"I need your help"

"Akira needs _my_ help!"

"Can you gloat some other time? I'm not in the mood for it!" snapped Akira

"Very well what can I do for you?"

"Find a way to stop my younger brother, Tetsuya's twin, from coming to japan during winter without getting him hurt." Explained Akira

"That's a tall order Akira"

"Find a way!" he hissed

". . ."

"Do I make myself clear?"

"Of course"

"Good…which reminds me when are you arriving here?"

"Sometime before the basketball tournament"

"Which one?" he asked

"Not sure yet"

"Alright call when you get here" ordered Akira

"Yeah, yeah talk to you later Akira-kun"

"Bye, Himuro Tatsuya"

* * *

**Authors Note: How did you like it? Sorry for the wait guys/girls I won't even attempt to write down an excuse but I hope you liked it! Thanks for those who are following and reviewing this story I appreciate it.**

**In a way it has motivates me to keep on writing**

**I would like to send a special Thank you to darksnow00 for reviewing! You helped me so much with Akira's description**

**And for those who wish a translation during the first phone call please tell me so I can add it to the next chapter**

**Hasta la vista baby!**


End file.
